Antonio Garcia-Taylor
Antonio Garcia-Taylor is the buchon of the Mojocoyo province and cocaine smuggler in the Santa Blanca Drug Cartel who works under Nidia Flores. Antonio grew up in a city between Mexico and the USA. From a middle class family, he always wanted to be rich, to get power and respect - and he wanted it to happen fast. He started in the criminal world as the bodyguard of a big cocaine lord at age 16. He met Gabriela Contreras at a party and married the politician’s daughter, hoping for another bump in his career. Life in Mojocoyo wasn’t as glamorous and fun as he’d hope, and he took so much cocaine to ease the boredom that he turned paranoid. Apart from his personal deviances, he’s great at his job, that's why Nidia Flores trusts him to look after the biggest deposit of cocaine the Santa Blanca has in Bolivia. Starting out as a "sweetheart", according to his wife Gabriela, he eventually started to get a hard addiction to his product, turning him into a paranoid and violent psychopath. He rarely ever visits his wife at home, and doesn't tell anyone anything about his shipments until they have already arrived. Outcome After the Ghosts interrogate Antonio's wife, she reveals his agenda to them. After they hunt him down, they ambush him driving his car. They capture him and take him to a hut where Bowman is waiting to interrogate him. After sitting him down at a table, he notices there are many lines of cocaine on the table in front of him. Asking why it's there, Bowman states they're going to have him die of an overdose and makes him snort many lines to the point where he says he can't do anymore, stating "I can't! My heart feels like it's going to explode!". After she shoves his face in the cocaine, yelling at him to continue, he eventually cracks and tells them the whereabouts of the main cocaine stash in Mojocoyo. After the Ghosts capture Antonio, they have an extra, but optional, two missions that they can continue on in Mojocoyo. Antonio's wife will call for help after being hunted down by the cartel for giving up Antonio's agenda, getting him captured. The Ghosts are tasked to extract her to safety. The second mission is to destroy the heavily guarded main stash of cocaine that Antonio told them about, further disrupting the cartel's production of cocaine and putting more pressure on Nidia. Trivia *'Antonio' is the quickest buchon captured, being taken by the third mission in the province. *'Antonio' is the only buchon who's boss mission is called "Mojocoyo's boss" other than the buchons name. Behind the Scenes *Capturing Antonio will reward the player with 3 skill points and the Lady Killer, a unique variant of the 5.7 USG. Gallery File:AntonioInter.png|Bowman forcing Antonio to attempt an overdose of cocaine, while Nomad watches in silence. File:GabSaved.png|Bowman and Nomad trying to help Antonio's wife after saving her from a cartel manhunt. File:BowmanThanks.png|Bowman thanks Nomad for saving Gabriela. |undefined|link=undefined Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' Category:Characters Category:Santa Blanca Cartel Category:Antagonists Category:Mexican